Starting to be Fast and Furious
by FFFan111
Summary: Before Fast and the Furious began,how the team got together i suppose- proabably not too good but feel free to leave opinions i don't mind :


**Do not own Fast and Furious or any of the characters**

First attempt at Story writing- not really good...at all but boredom made me do it.

She sauntered over to the machanic currently situated under a Honda civic, when in arms length from the familiar male she kicked his foot lightly to get his attention.

"what the..." the male rasped rollling from under the car, his face scrunched with a look of confusion with a hint of irritation. The look dissapeared one he saw the curvasious woman standing before him, his eyes raked up he body meanwhile his mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"And who might you be?" he said whilst slowly rising up to his full 6ft height- his smirk stilln plastered on his face.

"Oh come on it has been that long Torreto" she replied, finally being able to turn the smirk back into confusion. He stepped back and looked over once more, there was definately something familiar- maybe one his female "companions" from the street races. No, she wasn't a racer chaser you could tell that with one glance. dressed in tight black jeans with a black tank and Vans. She had short curly hair that came a few inches above her shoulders and a heavy side fringe that fell just above her eyes...they could look straight through you, he felt pleasently uncofortable under her gaze.

"Are you sure we've met because..." taking a moment to lick his lips "I definately would have remembered you..."  
>Just when her mouth opened to speak she was interupted by a throaty laugh.<p>

"Told you Dom wouldn't recognise you, but don't worry I'll let you keep that 20 bucks- think of it as a coming home present" he said whilst sliding his arm around her shoulders and placing a quick peck on the tope of her head.

"Hold up a sec, I'm lost...who are you?" Dom asked while absent-mindedly rubbing his chin in frustraition.

"I'm someone who almost lost 20 bucks to Vince betting on your ass!" she said exasperately. They all turned around to a voice that boomed accross the garage

"Dominic, please tell me that isn't a costomer you are irritate..." bbut as the larger male set eyes on the young lady he stopped dead in his track- a grin spreading across his face "well I'll be I was beginning to think you would never come home to us" he said warmly while pullling the petite girl into a warm hug which she was more than happy to recipricate. Dom thought he heard her murmer something into his fathers neck as they pulled out of the long hug but was too busy trying to figure out who she was to notice what she was saying. Not to mention during the hug her behind jutted out just enough to make Dom's eyes focus out everything else including Vince's taunts.

"Ok, somebody help me out here, who..." again being interupted, this time by a high pitched squeal belonging to his 16- year old sister whom was crashing through the garage and everyone in it.

"you said you were coming but i didn't think you were coming today! I've missed you so much- im never letting you leave again..." he zoned out of his sisters rant untill the mystery woman spoke again.

"Suffacating..." with that the taller girl released her grip "I wanted to surprise you Mia! and everyone else but it would seem that your brother does not know who I am"  
>Mia chuckled to herself whilst her father let out a booming laugh.<p>

"Son, how could you mistake those eyes still full of mischeif" she let out through laughs and ruffling the girls hair. At this point Dom's mind was racing and he was growing more frusraited as the coonversation progressed.

"Would someone please tell me her name?" he yelled as everyone burst out in laughter. That was untill an older looking Mia drifted into the room.

"That's mia piccola ballerina" she said barely above a wisper ropeing the shorter girl into a warm embrace.

"Godma!" said the latina who was known as "my little dancer" to his mother. Thats it! The only person to ever call his mom that...Letty! Uh oh. He had just been staring, flirting and checking out Letty. The little girl who had won an irreplaceable place in his parent heart, who had become his sisters best friend, who broke all of their hearts when she and her family- a non related extention of his family moved to Mexico to accomidate Letty's fathers job.

Letty's parents had been "family" to the Torreto's since before he could remember, their fathers went to high school together and introduced eachother to their wives- it was safe to say they were pretty connected. This also lead them to be the second parents of Dominic and Mia, living 4 doors down from eachother would make sure of that. Letty was...well he was never quite sure what Letty was- he never thought of her as a sister especially when he found out about her crush on him when she was 12 but she was always like family. From the outside she would llook like an annoyance to Dom, and Vince for that matter, following them aound like a lost puppy but from the inside you could quite clearly tell that they both loved the adoration she had for them. Her love of cars both intrgued and confused both the boys, which caused them to constantly tease her for her facination but it never once dulled her curiosity- in fact it increased it. She became more determined to know everything and Doms father, Antony, was more than happy to oblige. That is how she became so close to his father, after spending so much time with her, teaching her she became the second daughter he always wanted. He sometimes wished Mia took more of an interest in car's but soon came to realise that he was more than happy to have his Princess Mia and his grease monkey Letty. In his eyes he had the perfect family. You would of thought that this would make Mia and Dom jealous but they both grew to love her in their own ways. Mia and Letty were destined to be un-related sisters when both mothers announced they were pregnant, only being one month apart. Although as diffrent and chalk and cheese Mia and Letty had an understanding of eachother that made them extremly close.

"Letty, I..." Dom begann immediately being cut off by Letty.

"Finally, he remembers! Now are you just gonnna stand there or are you gonna welcome me home with a hug" she said with her hands on her hips. He slowly made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug lifting her off the ground.

"What is it with you guys and attempting to choke me?" she chuckled "It's only been two years..."

"Yeah two years..." he muttered to himself still staring at Letty who had clearly grown up...a lot.

"Ok darling, we will drive you home and you go get ready with your parents and come over for a BBQ to celebrateing you homecoming- you have alll been missed to much" said the mother Torretto while wipeing her eyes as the silent tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Maria don't cry, they are home now the whole family is togethere again" Antony said whilst rubbing his wife's back soothingly "Vincent, it wouldn't be complete without you, are you going to join us?"

"Wouldn't pass up the chance for free food- but im not sure why your celebrateing this brat coming home, I suppose Mr and Mrs O are worth celebrateing..." but was cut of by a small fist in his gut.  
>"Gees I was just kiddin' Let, you know i missed ya!" said Vince meanwhile throwing Letty over his shoulder ignoreing his protests. Dom felt a pang of Jelousy hit his chest while watching his best friend carry this new hot version of Letty out of the garage.<p>

'This is gonna be a long day' he thought to himself.


End file.
